


Spidersona

by Firewolf2132



Category: Persona 5, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lyla isn't, Miguel is bored, Ren becomes Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: Ren Amamiya did not expect things to go well when he arrived at Yongen-Jaya. After the court ruling, life didn't seem like it could improve. But a single spider bite could change things.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Spidersona

**Earth-TRN591**

"You're a bit late," said Lyla.

"I was gone for less than two hours. What happened?"

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I know what it looks like. But. Here's the good news. The multiverse _didn't_ collapse."

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah, it all worked out," Lyla said cheerfully, before adding a whispered word. " _Mostly._ "

"Mostly? What do you mean mostly?"

"Alright. See this?", Lyla said while pointing at a holo-screen. The screen showed a spider with the number 42 marked on its back crawling down a web. Behind it, a generator was charging itself with energy.

"So, this spider got hit with the energy from the collider. Fortunately, all that did was destabilize its molecules for a bit. It still stayed in its own dimension to bite that Morales kid".

The screen changed to show a new Spider-Man in a black and red suit.

"I know that. I'm guessing that isn't the problem."

"No. The problem would be the hitchhiker" Lyla explained.

"Hitchhiker?"

"Yup. Take a look".

The screen changed to show a new spider. This one was trailing behind 42, and it had the number 45 stamped on it. When the collider was fully activated, 42 wasn't absorbed by the beam. 45 was.

"So we have an irradiated spider hopping around the multiverse. That could mean trouble".

"It could" Lyla agreed. "Fortunately, I was able to track it. Radiation does leave a unique signature after all."

"That's good. Where'd it go to?"

"Right here," Lyla said as she pointed at a holo-screen depicting one of the many Earths in the multiverse. "Earth 915-16."

"915-16. Anything interesting happening there?"

"Not as far as I can tell," Lyla explained. "It looks like this universe is... mostly ordinary. Kinda boring really."

"Let's try to keep it that way. Say, is the goober ready?"

"It's not a goober. It's a gizmo" Lyla stated as mechanical pieces were floating towards an individual.

"Do you always have to call me out on this? This is getting frustrating," the individual said as the pieces formed a watch-like device around his left wrist.

"Don't get too excited Miguel. It's just a prototype" Lyla told the individual, now revealed to be wearing a skintight blue suit with a red spider-like symbol in the center.

"I'm not excited. Let's get it ready".

"Still. You could be the first person to person to perform a fully autonomous multiverse jump. Or the last."

"Thanks for the support Lyla".

"You're welcome" she cheekily replied. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Let's go check on our spider problem. Earth 915-16."

* * *

**Earth 915-16**

" _No! Please...!_ "

" _Shut Up...!_ "

" _Damm Brat! I'll Sue!_ "

Ren Amamiya opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep during the ride. He could tell by the announcement.

" _This is the last stop for this line. Please exit the subway at the end of this line._ "

Ren sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He could see his reflection in the window. His frizzy dark hair gray eyes looked back at him. The glasses he had bought to appear less intimidating still clung on his face. He still wondered if they would work. With his luck, probably not.

He could hear two girls talking about some sort of mental shutdowns, but he tuned them out. He had his own issues to deal with. Issues being plural. His court ruling, expulsion, and essential disownment from his parents were things he couldn't really do anything about. He tried to help a woman, and now he had to pay the price.

That price included a move to Yongen-Jaya, enrolling in a new school, and moving in with someone he had never met.

He just hoped that things wouldn't end up too bad.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Follow me."

After some brief pleasantries, Sojiro Sakura, an acquaintance of his parents, led him to up the stairs of the LeBlanc Cafe. They both reached an attic.

"This is your room."

An attic. Sojiro had him sleeping in an attic. A spacious, dusty, and cluttered attic. The place looked like its last cleaning was back in the 90s.

Sojiro frowned. "You look like you want to say something."

Ren shrugged. "It's...big."

Sojiro sighed. "You'll be in charge of cleaning it up. My only responsibility is that you have a roof over your head and some food. Everything else is your responsibility. Understand?"

Ren nodded. If he was being honest, this was a lot more than he had been expecting. He even had a bed.

Sojiro grunted once. "Good. Now don't do anything stupid. I won't hesitate to kick you out if you cause any trouble."

"Got it."

"Alright. I'll be leaving every night to go home. You'll be on your own. Don't make me regret it."

Sojiro walked to the stairs. "I was being honest about not helping you. I have a restaurant to run. You should probably start cleaning up now."

With that, Sojiro descended the stairs, leaving Ren alone.

Still, he was expected to sleep here. Which meant that cleaning up the place was his only option. Still, it wasn't as hard as Ren would have expected. Aside from the dust, everything else was rather easy to fix.

"What else?"

The only other thing he had to worry about was decoration. His bed was fine in the corner, and the table and sofa were fine as well. They just needed wiping to look nicer. The plants would probably have to go, he didn't see much use for them.

That only left his luggage.

"I should find a spot for this," Ren said as he walked over to pick up his bag. It was mostly just clothes from home. "Maybe I can put this..."

"OW!"

Ren dropped the bag as he slapped his hand. When he looked to the ground, he found the source of the sting.

A spider. A small black spider with gray legs that kept twitching on the floor. The spider had the number 45 (in English numbers) written in red on its stomach. When Ren kicked it over, he saw that it also had the same number on its back.

"What the hell...?"

Ren was starting to get lightheaded. It was getting harder to see, and the fake glasses weren't helping. His legs felt like they were melting to jelly, and standing was becoming harder. So was staying awake.

"What is... I need..."

Ren stumbled his way to the bed in the room. He fell onto the mattress, his head missing the pillow. As his eyes closed, his body started spasming.

As Ren slept, his body went through a metamorphosis. His life would never be the same again.

* * *

"Lyla, are you sure the tracker is accurate?"

"Yes."

"We might have a problem then."

Miguel had been following the tracker's directions all day. He had searched about the city (apparently this was in Japan) for the spider. And now he was at the pinpointed location.

But instead of finding the irradiated arachnid, he was looking through a window at a sweaty, tussling teenager struggling to sleep peacefully. The same kind of difficult sleep he had heard described by a very select group of people.

"I think the spider must have bitten him," Lyla said.

"What gave it away?" Miguel muttered. "Can you figure out anything about him?"

"Maybe. Give me a sec." Lyla closed her eyes as her system connected to the services around her. "Got something. His name is Ren Amamiya. He... Oh."

"Oh? Why was there an oh?"

"Says here that he has an assault on his record. Based on the readings, his school expelled him and his parents kicked him out afterward. Though he will be starting at a new school soon."

"A felon with spider-powers? That doesn't sound so good."

"No. It doesn't. What do you want to do?"

Miguel took a moment to think that over.

"Lyla, how high of a chance do you think there is of things going fine for him?"

"Based on the average lifestyles of most spiders, I would say his chances are... in the red. At best."

"Of course."

Miguel rubbed his head as he tried to sort this dilemma. What he wanted to do was go back to his own dimension and leave the kid to figure things out. That's how most of them figured out the ropes, and they turned out fine.

But then again, helping was a part of the package with being a hero. Sticking around meant being able to help the poor kid get through some of the more... finicky parts of getting spider powers. If he was anything like the rest of them, he would need some help getting through the first couple of days. Those tended to be their own version of hell.

But was Miguel the best person for this job? Probably not, if he was being honest. The last he even talked to a kid was when he gave some directions. He couldn't even remember if they were accurate directions.

And then there was the kid himself. According to Lyla, he had a record. If the kid turned into a worse criminal, then Miguel would probably be the only person to stop him. And even if he didn't use the powers for crime, he could still choose not to do anything at all. A lot of spiders actually had made that choice.

Could Miguel force the kid to become a Spider-Man?

"I know you're thinking Miguel. I can tell your face is scrunched up behind the mask."

Miguel scoffed. "That obvious?"

"I've known you for years. Of course, it is," Lyla said. "So what? Are you thinking of training him? That would be a new experience, and we did set out to find one of those."

Miguel scratched his head. "I don't know. Part of me feels that I should. The other part of me doesn't know if I can. I've never taught anyone anything Lyla."

Lyla nodded. "That is true. But then again, no one ever taught you how to be Spider-Man. You figured it out. I'm pretty sure teaching someone else how to do it shouldn't be that hard."

"Maybe."

Miguel stood up and worked on his gizmo. "I'll come back tomorrow. I'll see if the kid needs my help, then I'll consider giving it."

"You know he probably will, right?"

"Not now Lyla."

With the press of one button, Miguel disappeared from his rooftop. The Spider-Man of 2099 had a decision to make.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will be stopping for now. As I said, this is just a preview for a story I could write. Let me know if you guys would like to see this as a full-blown story. I'll see what I can do. I'd probably start by making a better first chapter. Even for a teaser, I know this needs work.
> 
> Regarding Miguel, I decided to feature him in this story because of how little attention he seems to get. I think he's cool, so I went with him.
> 
> And I can already feel some people asking if this story will have a pairing. The answer is yes, but also uncertain. There are two routes I could go with that. I could either go full Spider-Verse and have Ren start dating a Spider (Cindy Moon), or I can keep his romance at home with Makoto Nishima. Any preference?
> 
> Anyways, please leave reviews, let me know what you guys think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
